sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chance
"Sailor Scouts, in growth, sometimes people have to have conflicts in order for them to become what they are not. Let them be! Let Sailor Moon face their doubts *and* hers!" ''-''Tuxedo Mask Second Chance is the 37th episode of Sailor Moon S. It was preceded by Darkness, My Old Friend and followed by Tough Kindness. Plot Sailor Moon has destroyed Pharaoh 90 and saved the world from the Silence, and saved Hotaru as well, though she is now a baby girl. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune take Hotaru and leave. Rini wakes up, but is unaware of what happened to Hotaru or Sailor Pluto. Amara and Michelle give Hotaru to Doctor Tomoe, who, as a result of Pharaoh 90's attack, is in the hospital, with amnesia and injuries to his arm and leg, and is in a wheelchair due to these injuries, but will make a full recovery. Rini loses her hat (similar to when she first met Hotaru) and while chasing after it, sees the spirit of Sailor Pluto telling her that Hotaru survived, and the evil spirit within her is gone. Rini's hat is caught by Tomoe, who "introduces" Rini to Hotaru. Serena and the others search for Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. They find Amara and Michelle among the ruins of where the Mugen School once stood, who tell her that they don't think she is a hero and can't forgive her for putting the entire world at risk for one person, and challenge her to a battle over whether or not she should be their future queen. Amara, Michelle, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all transform, but Serena does not, as she doesn't want to fight, but she eventually transforms into Sailor Moon and fights Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. After Sailor Neptune's Deep Submerge attack hits Sailor Moon, the others want to help her; however, Tuxedo Mask's rose stops them in their tracks. He tells the girls that as much as they want to help her, they must understand that fighting must often be done to understand others' opinions. He suggests that they stay out of it, as this is Sailor Moon's fight and hers alone; meaning she alone must prove she has what it takes to be the Moon Queen. At first they have the advantage, and Sailor Neptune manages to get behind Sailor Moon and restrain her for Sailor Uranus to deliver the finishing blow, but then a bright light flashes from Sailor Moon's tiara, causing Sailor Neptune to lose her grip and allow Sailor Moon to escape, resulting in Sailor Uranus crashing into Sailor Neptune instead. Defeated, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune now accept Sailor Moon as their queen, and tell her they believe they have found the true Sovereign, who is someone very brave and always did the right thing. They leave, with Sailor Uranus telling Sailor Neptune that Hotaru wasn't the only one Sailor Moon saved. Notes *Final appearance of Doctor Tomoe, Hotaru, Amara/Sailor Uranus and Michelle/Sailor Neptune Category:Sailor Moon S episodes